


Old Sport

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Steve watch the Great Gatsby together and some commentary ensues.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/132535999393/old-sport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Sport

###  [ **51\. Sport in**](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/132535999393/old-sport) **[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

  


“Why does he keep calling everyone, ‘Old Sport’?” Steve mumbled, cuddling into (Y/N), nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

“Because that’s Gatsby’s thing!” (Y/N) insisted, tearing her eyes away from the screen for a moment to glance over at him. “You’re missing the movie, Stevie.” She pouted playfully.

He lifted his head and smiled innocently, reaching up and just gently pecking her lips. “I know. But when Gatsby looks at the blonde girl like that, I can’t help but think about cuddling you.”

(Y/N) watched him and smirked, kissing him gently. “That is the single most cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, Old Sport, it’s pretty good.” (Y/N) grinned making Steve groan.

“Don’t start calling me  _that_.”

“Why not? I think it suits you.” She insisted, giggling and poking his nose.

“What? Cap in a suit? Oh no, I have the suit. He just has tights.” came Tony’s voice as he strolled into the living room.

“Not that kind of suit, Tony.” (Y/N) laughed.

“Well what kind then?”

“She wants to call me Old Sport.” Steve muttered, glaring at Tony and almost daring him to do the same.

And of course, Tony did dare. “Old Sport…Cause you’re old.” Tony grinned evilly, running out of the room and starting to yell to the others.

“Look what you’ve done.” Steve glared playfully at (Y/N), poking her ticklish sides and making her squirm.

“Sorry!” She giggled, smirking up at him. “I’m very truly sorry-”

“Thank you.” Steve nodded in approval.

“-Old Sport.” She giggled out.

“(Y/N)!” came the annoyed groan.


End file.
